


The Start of Something Wonderful

by DoctorMongoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMongoose/pseuds/DoctorMongoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg agrees to a blind date with the son of her Aunt Abbadon's friend.  Not having a lot of luck in the past, will Meg get lucky this time around or will it be another wasted evening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meg was nervous.  Meg never got nervous, making her even more annoyed at herself for agreeing to go on this thing.  How Aunt Abbadon had convinced her to go on a blind date with one of her friends son was beyond Meg’s comprehension.  Meg was still unsure if she should even go through with it, but she knew she would catch hell from her aunt if she blew this guy off.  _Ok, ok,_ Meg thought, walking into the small coffee shop, _this guy is supposed to be wearing a trench coat, that’s all I know_.  Spotting a trench coat on the back of a chair, she steeled herself and walked over, clearing her throat before speaking, “You wouldn’t happen to be Castiel?”

The man sitting in the chair stood up and it took Meg’s breath away just a bit.  Towering over her with a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen almost made Meg take a step back.  Even having just met this guy, she knew intense would be a charitable way to describe him.  However, Meg felt a kind of warmth flowing out of him.  Even with that strong, intense stare, she could see the genuine happiness that she was here, the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her.  _Maybe this won’t be awful…._

Meg almost squeaked at how deep Castiel’s voice was when he greeted her, “Hello, Meg.  It is lovely to meet you.

Meg had to stifle a giggle at how stiff and formal this guy was.  _Named after an angel, not surprising I guess._   Putting on her sweetest smile, she graciously accepted the chair he pulled out for her before diving into the question burning in her mouth, “So the parents were bible freaks huh?”

Meg felt her heart flutter a bit at his laugh.  Something deep and rumbling but still so full of life.  Castiel gave her a small smile before responding, “I’m surprised you know it.  Most people just ask if my parents hated me for such a strange name.  That’s when I tell them about Hael.”

"Well when your dad is named Azazel you learn old bible names pretty quickly."

Castiel gave another small chuckle before just looking at Meg.  _My god, this woman is incredible._   Castiel was not new to this, and had certainly seen his fair share of gorgeous women, but Meg was something else.  From her dark, soft curling hair to those deep, soft brown eyes she was something else.  Even looking past all that, Castiel knew that she would be a firecracker.  How smokey her laugh was, the way she would click her teeth after a particularly brutal or sarcastic quip.  Castiel knew he was in trouble, but didn’t mind one bit.

Meg was surprised to find herself having fun.  Often times these thing go so poorly, but not this time.  The conversation flowed easily, Castiel was funnier than she thought someone so formal would be and she had this warm little ball in the pit of her stomach every time he looked at her.  It almost made Meg blush, but she was Meg Masters.  Meg Masters did not blush.

At least not until cute, incredible blue eyed boys with the name of an angel told her how wonderful she looked and how nice of a time he was having with her.  Trying to shake herself out of it, she realized that they had been talking for almost two hours and it was dark out.   Cocking one eyebrow at him, she asked, “I think they are about to close up Clarence.  What do we do then?”

Castiel furrowed his brow, “Who is Clarence?”

Meg’s smoky laughter filled the near empty shop, giving Castiel butterflies.  She gave him a warm smile and said, “Alright feathers, that settles it.  Come on back to my place I have a movie to show you.”

Walking out of the shop, Meg cursed at not bringing a jacket, shivering slightly in the near winter chill.  Feeling something heavier slip over her shoulders, she blushed again when she realized Castiel had slipped his trench coat over her.  Throwing caution the the wind, Meg slipped her arm around his, leaning slightly into him.  Making a small, happy sound that she prayed Castiel hadn’t heard, Meg unconsciously snuggled a bit more into the beacon of warmth that Castiel was giving off on the slow walk back to her apartment.

A light dusting of snow began to fall, but the happy couple were too engrossed in each other to notice.  All that could be heard as they slowly strolled down the street was a gruff voice, some smoky laughter and two people utterly lost in the start of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies, popcorn, hot cocoa and cuddling. The right way to end a date.

A blissful silence was broken by the scrape of a key sliding into a lock, a door swinging open and some laughter as two people stumbled into a darkened apartment. Meg fumbled for the switch before finally clicking it on, bathing the room in a soft light. Castiel whistled appreciatively, the spacious living room seemed warm and inviting, capped off with a very large, squishy looking couch. _Perfect for getting closer_ Castiel thought, before mentall slapping himself. Meg looked over and giggle, seeing him lost in thought. Taking the opportunity to hastily tidy up, Meg turned around to see Castiel intrigued by the small dream catcher that was hanging by the door way. Meg gave a small smile before saying, “My mother made it for me when I was little. Told me it kept all the bad things out.”

“It is beautiful, she was truly an artist,” Castiel replied, unable to hide the note of awe in his voice at the intricate weaving and beauty of the small piece.

Meg blushed a bit, noting she was not happy that was becoming a frequent occurrence around a guy she had just met. Turning her attention to the DVD player, she slipped _A Wonderful Life_ in and plopped herself down on the couch. Castiel joined her, giving her a respectful amount of distance. Meg smiled internally at this, enjoying the fact that Castiel was being a gentleman about all this, but wanting him to take a little initiative at the same time. _Of course, inviting someone I met only a few hours ago to my apartment might be a bit forward_ Meg thought with a small grimace. Deciding to ignore her doubts, Meg got up, shed Castiel’s trenchcoat and gave him a sweet smile before asking, “Want some popcorn feathers?”

Castiel cracked a small smile at one of his many new nicknames before nodding. Meg grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen, laughing softly at his surprised grunt. Pulling out kernels, a metal bowl and some butter to melt, Meg got a little nervous and the incredulous look Castiel was giving her. She cleared her throat awkwardly before saying, “My mom and grandma always taught me that you make popcorn the right way, otherwise there is no point to it.”

Meg was relieved when Castiel’s face broke into a wide grin. He started to root around her cabinets before asking, “Do you have any cocoa? I’m going to show you something my grandmother taught me.”

Meg smiled, but felt like she should be worried at the mischievous twinkle in those blue eyes of his. Deciding to have a little fun of her own, Meg drizzled some caramel over the popping corn. Craning her neck to try and see what Castiel was up to, she gave up with a mock huff, storming back to the living room with a big bowl of homemade caramel corn. Wondering what was taking Castiel so long, she teased out, “If you don’t hurry up tree topper I am going to start this thing without you!”

Meg’s nostrils were hit with the most delectable scent she had ever smelled. Staring hungrily at the two mugs of hot cocoa that Castiel was carefully carrying, she didn’t care how ridiculous she might have looked to him. Greedily sipping at the treat in her hands, she moaned appreciatively at the delectable drink. Blushing as she looked over at Castiel’s smug grin she couldn’t hide her curiosity and asked, “This is one of the best things I have ever tasted in my life, let alone the best hot cocoa in existence. What the hell did you do?”

Castiel’s eye glittered in the low light of the room, “That’s a secret for the second date.”

Meg cocked an eyebrow, “That confident are we?”

“I’m the not the one who was invited back to your apartment on the first.”

Blushing and grumbling something about stupid angels, Meg hit play, allowing the soft music of the nearly seventy year old classic to drown out her embarrassment. Settling into a comfortable silence, Meg couldn’t help but feel herself slide just a little bit closer to all the warmth Castiel was radiating. Finding herself nearly in his arms much sooner than she though, Meg hid her smile, knowing he had been thinking the exact same way she had. Castiel finally had enough of the game, wrapping one arm around her and cuddling her close. Meg let out a happy sigh, deciding not to over think what had happened that night. As the movie continued to play, Meg’s smile grew wider, knowing that just like the movie they were watching, something wonderful was just about to happen.


End file.
